


我们的理想国

by thememoryiscruel



Category: r1se
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoryiscruel/pseuds/thememoryiscruel
Summary: 理想国不是我爱你，理想国是，如果我爱你。感谢舍老师剪的视频：https://b23.tv/av66000429





	我们的理想国

张七是个摇滚乐手，不大红的那种，当然地下乐队一般都红不到哪里去。在惨淡的小圈子里他算是有一点点名气，还正儿八经签了个公司，每个月有固定的场子表演，剩下的时候在各个酒吧啊club流窜，和一帮人各有志的兄弟们蹦跶着吼风花雪月或人生哲学的念白——听在醉鬼耳朵里都和吃葡萄不吐葡萄皮差不多。

他也有粉丝，拉个QQ群能有三百来号人，偶尔在里面说话，产生一点一呼百应的错觉，但大部分时间他不怎么说：不说话群里也唧唧呱呱不停。虽然有三百多个粉，每次来看他表演的也就那么些，这圈子小得还没张七那二十平米的地下室大，很快就有人戏谑他：嘿，猴，你哪儿勾来这么个年轻漂亮的果儿。

“哈？啥？”他是真不知道，他把搞艺术当上班在做，正经得很，丝毫没有关心今天有没有穿背心小短裙的漂亮姑娘在喊他名字（非礼勿视）。一起表演的人非要指给他看，电吉他嗡嗡嗡的巨响里撒开手把水瓶子朝二楼扔了，凑在张七耳朵边嚷嚷：就那个，楼上那个。

张七抬头看，闪灯正好照过来，感觉眼睛立刻要瞎掉。人眼被强光照过之后会痛会流泪会留下黑色光斑，所以他第一次看见焉嘉的时候像看一束扔在火堆里的纸玫瑰——被火焰灼烧后会变成带着血红光芒的黑灰。男的啊，他第一反应，这么乌漆嘛黑的咋看出年轻漂亮啊。

二楼没什么人，大部分人都喜欢在池子里high，他看见焉嘉侧身躲过那水瓶子（属于不给面子的非正常操作），双手垂在栏杆上向下望。他和狂热人群格格不入，那一刻俯瞰众生像个清高的小神明。

朝心里过了一道的事情就很难视而不见，这么号人在他心里就算挂上了号。正式表演的时候焉嘉也会在前排拿个荧光棒啊灯牌啥的喊喊，叫名字的时候总比别人慢半拍，打节奏的时候拍子倒很准。这时候就没有什么神明样儿，在一水儿大花臂七彩头的人群里笑得傻乎乎的，年轻脸孔甜蜜又乖巧，像个掉进麻辣烫里的甜甜圈，一点也不rock&roll。

但新歌他也能从头唱到尾，看口型八九不离十。糊逼乐手泪流满面：原来真的有真爱粉，歌词那么拗口也背得。

第一百零八次有人拿焉嘉开玩笑的时候张七终于接茬：咋知道未成年的啊。有人说你都不知道的吗，每次都来特早，就坐吧台那耗着耗着，不是喝橙汁就是喝可乐，谁搭讪也不说话。你们还搭讪啊，张七无语。队友热烘烘的带着烟味搭过来：可不是吗猴哥，小骚0就瞅上你了，贞洁烈女啊，不然这腿玩年兄弟们早就把起来了。张七答非所问：9012年了不兴这样叫人了撒性取向是人家的自由。他本来还想问咋知道他瞅上我的，但没问。焉嘉生了个甜腻的好模样，一双眼睛带点下三白又甜又冷，看他的样子像一句被人说滥了的诗，木头也能被看开花：盈盈一水间，脉脉不得语。

张七比木头多了口气，哪能装糊涂。

他喜欢周南是全圈子公开的秘密，两个人没凑成一对也是人尽皆知。这圈子什么痴男怨女没见过，搞同性恋在旧观念里虽然可耻但现在已经和行为艺术差不多，死了都要爱的早就不限于为艺术献身的女孩。一圈人都觉得张七迟早要和他的漂亮果儿睡到一块去：1和0四舍五入算异性，再铁石心肠也遭不住美人经年累月的这样追。

结果愣没有故事，连八卦都没有。一年多了张七的表演焉嘉一场没落，每次干干净净体体面面在那看演出。他是个醒目的高个子，头发长了些，退了孩子气的脸孔比以前还艳丽。一股凉飕飕的漂亮劲儿招惹了不少男男女女，唯独没有张七，时间久了大家都看习惯了，议论的时候戏谑的叫他小百合：清纯又性感的廉价花材，空长了个好皮囊，连个籍籍无名的穷鬼张七都搞不定。

浪漫故事总有意外，这一个也不能免俗。搞摇滚属于高风险行业，有同行作死大家一起跟着倒霉。冰河期固定的表演场地批不下来，就算还是在酒吧里唱歌，去的地方也越来越乱，一起表演的人也越来越杂。

张七属于古典主义摇滚派（自己发明的），喜欢自由勇气梦想，比较少马子奶子痛苦。但这圈子一直乱，理想太大空间太小人就容易醉生梦死，最简单的叛逆和堕落就是沉沦，张七没有做道德警察的力气，最多看人捡尸的时候递个安全套当少作点孽。那天演出完他没看见小百合（不知道他真名），莫名其妙松了口气——有些东西too good to be true，看着像陷阱。收完东西他背着书包目不斜视穿过一对对红男绿女，有熟人一把拽住他：哥，那个喜欢你的小孩喝的里被加了料。现在给四五个人拖厕所里了。

张七听完愣了好几秒。他看着像被社会捶打了千百遍，但其实也还很年轻。把身上零零碎碎的东西掏了掏塞进包里给人拿着，就留了半包烟，还问人：有没有比我这还贵点的。没了哥，我抽得还不如你，熟人说。行吧，他把烟塞怀里，使劲挠了一把脑袋。

酒吧后巷，公共厕所，不但没有摄像头灯也不咋亮，朋克到令人窒息（主要是味儿不好），只有精虫上脑的人才能在里面呆超过1分钟。张七进去的时候焉嘉已经被三个人按在墙上，粉色T恤推到心口，大腿被人扯开架着，主事的那个压在他身上拱来拱去，已经在找地方进了。剩俩蹲在一边在骂骂咧咧：兔崽子还挺烈，老子鸟差点被咬掉了。

张七倒吸一股凉气，把进门前深吸的一口干净空气全放了。他走过去就拍领头人的肩膀。哥们，哥们，他赔着笑，不好意思啊，呃，呃，呃，这我男朋友，不好意思啊兄弟。那人拧过头来看他，满脸不高兴，你说是就是啊。说完仔细看了看张七的脸，表情稍微缓和了点：虽然这个圈子里谁也看不上谁，但张七确实有几分小名气，值得给个面子。

哎哟，齐哥，他提了提裤子，咋没听说啊，你别骗人啊，谁不知道你，那个。他说话阴飕飕的，说一半不说一半，上上下下打量人。

人不能老在一棵树上吊死啊兄弟，张七说，谎话说了第一句后面的都好开口。人间沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云，但人还是也要学会放过自己，唉大家搞音乐的你肯定也明白，而且这鬼儿我周围都知道，刚开始耍朋友，我咋骗你撒，真的不是打扰兄弟们安逸，你去问老李，追我好久了，还小不懂事可能也没跟哥几个讲清楚，对不对，给个面子兄弟，来一根嘛。他一个个递烟，最后一根递到领头的跟前。

张七这一通南腔北调，重普和京腔齐飞。对方被这一通说得感慨万千，不知道想起哪个求而不得的妞儿，这递过来的烟就不好不接。他两只手都提着裤子，要接烟得把皮带扎起来，接过去的时候张七暗暗松了口气：这事算过了。

那人抽着烟还叨叨：齐哥以前听说你不草粉的吼。

张七手忙脚乱给小百合穿裤子，本来挡着脸一点响都没有，张七凑过去就毛绒绒倒在他怀里，老大一个人，张七汗都出来了还得跟人搭茬：嗨人在江湖飘哪能不挨刀。

对方噗哧一笑，来了巨金句：也是哈，人再好也是男人啊。

张七搂着人就朝外飘，嘴巴里还得使劲胡说八道：是是是，对对对，谢谢兄弟哈，今天白忙了哈，小孩不懂事，是不是伤着哪儿了，下次我请大家喝酒，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈呵呵呵呃呃呃……

走出去里面还有一群人在笑：没事哥就是那料有点猛希望哥你也一样猛！

张七内心狂骂：猛个铲铲！

月明星稀他背着个人在街上走，是个人都以为他捡尸，一世英名（也没多少）毁于一旦。扔路边又不敢，送回家连别人名字都不知道。而且未成年出来听摇滚被人下了料，这要家里人脑子没问题他张七跳进黄河也洗不清，他问了几句你家在哪儿一句答案也得不到，咬着牙齿不出声，光扑簌簌掉眼泪，张七一看这无声流泪的模样就发慌，心软成七七四十九瓣。出租车里焉嘉汗津津歪在他肩头，张七叫了十次师父空调开低点愣把出租车搞成了冷柜也没卵用。

他坐在那冰火两重天，满耳朵都是焉嘉细细碎碎在喘气。车开过隧道一道道昏黄光线划过凡人，照亮焉嘉面孔的一瞬间仿佛看见天使在人间。张七满心惆怅，不知为何感受到软弱。

离我远一点吧，再远一点吧，他无可奈何地想，人再好也是男人啊。他在天堂里哼来自地狱的情歌，唱功一般，支离破碎：但那挫折和恐惧依旧 杀了它顺便杀了我

接下来的事情犹如一个热烈的梦。崩溃从第一次笨拙的亲吻开始扩散蔓延。焉嘉抓住他的衣服的时候也没有很用力，力道小到张七知道自己退一步就可以抽身。你不是是个好人吗，他低声说，颦着眉头，眼眶通红。焉嘉的声音和张七想象中不一样，又沙又哑，冲淡甜蜜滋味，在他仿佛毛绒绒宠物的甜蜜形象上冲刷出人类骨骼的形状，变得难以敷衍，提醒人不能像对待孩子一般对他。

最浅白的潜台词已经出现，焉嘉不会再有比这还出格的话。张七已经明白：这个人砂糖外表下全是刚烈。人类一般是怎么对待痛苦和煎熬的乖小孩的？当然是说谎了。会好的，很快就过去了，忍一忍就可以，要乖。他讲不出来，而且也确实此心存侥幸。

如果周南在此一定会耻笑他：你脑壳儿进水老哇。

那天晚上焉嘉被药力催成了一滩水，开始还羞耻，后来被快感冲昏了头，湿漉漉地被张七顶在床边呀呀得喘，像被人操碎了。他脆弱的样子比甜蜜时性感一百倍，张七就算使出浑身解数做工具人那一刻也要失控，捏住焉嘉手指放在唇边亲吻时忘记罪恶感，因拥有玫瑰而觉得十分幸福。

事后焉嘉筋疲力尽沉沉入睡。张七把空了的润滑剂瓶子扔进垃圾桶里，关了卧室门在客厅里吸烟。烟雾充斥着每一个角落——他不常这样做，但此时此刻也不少这一点点放纵。他抓起散在工作台上的纸和笔转眼又丢下，因为稳不住自己的手，心脏在胸膛里咚咚空跳。每一下心跳都是一记重锤：一见钟情让人心跳加快，做爱也一样。

他在黑暗里独自坐了一小时，头脑空空，把写了一堆乱七八糟东西的纸片收起来。然后他摸着黑把焉嘉的衣服一件件捡起来装好，把掉出来写着真名的学生证（想到自己搞了高中生后怕得一哆嗦）也塞进去，抓了两件自己的干净衣裤放在醒目位置，想了半天要不要把冰箱里的一罐甜牛奶（买烟送的）放在桌子上。他拿出来又放回去好几次，最后还是觉得有些可笑，猜测焉嘉可能不喜欢被当小孩子哄——况且这年头哄小孩都不用甜牛奶了。

他自己把牛奶喝了，喝完后干脆地落荒而逃。

那之后他好几个场子没见过焉嘉，但草粉的战绩已经传遍大江南北（夸张的修辞手法），受到一波无情的戏谑的下流的嘲笑，走三步就被问一句嫂子呢。张七见过大场面，爱也轰烈过不爱也轰烈过，每天若无其事，看不上这样的毛毛雨。过了一阵形势解冻，又有小场地可以表演，走进烟雾缭绕的休息室他看见一大堆人里三层外三层围在一堆，不知道谁喊了一声七哥来了，呼啦啦一屋子的眼睛全转过来盯他身上来。

张七吓得毛都竖起来了：地球人都知道！反常必为妖！

再走近一点人群比红海还听话哗啦啦分出一条路，他先看见焉嘉毛绒绒的后脑勺，再看见他转过头。焉嘉人中短上唇厚，两片嘴唇好像总够不着彼此，配着下三白总有点痴样，但一笑这些妩媚面貌又没了，一团孩子气拷打凡人的肮脏灵魂。

张七从头尴尬到脚指头，你在这干嘛，他问。

焉嘉好像听不懂人话，啊了一声，慢吞吞的痴样子又出来了。张七崩溃，立刻准备尿遁，结果被成员一把扯住，说我看见小百……嫂子来了站在外面等不像话，就带进来了，哥你不会怪我多事吧！

他最后半句话叫得震天响，还理直气壮的，张七被这群围观群众看得脸上都烧出两个洞，随便点了下头之后跑去拉焉嘉——这小子挎着腿反向坐在椅子上吃瓜吃得津津有味，完全不把自己当女主。

“你过来过来。”他说。

“什么小百合啊？”焉嘉真诚疑问。

周围一片口哨声。张七无语，都聊了些什么玩意！

他拉了焉嘉到角落里半天也说不出来，心里有点虚，总觉得焉嘉这个人似乎和他想的不大一样——之前满脑子都是天青色等烟雨而我在等你的哀怨mv画面，结果没想到比他还坦荡都闹不清谁睡了谁。

那天不好意思啊，他说，真的冒犯。

没有没有您见义勇为。

张七又哽住了，这话不大好接，这人什么对话终结者。

没有没有，那天真的是，唉，真的不大好，我其实也没做什么，希望你不要对这个群体产生误解，人还是要多传递爱与希望，告诉每一个人当你落入困境的时候都愿意为你援助之手，而这爱与希望才真正符合大众最大的利益的……

焉嘉笑起来。张七止住话头。

知道了，焉嘉说，笑得很轻盈。这份轻盈吸引住了张七，他忍不住凝视焉嘉的眼睛。

那我要到外面去么，焉嘉问，他伸出手，大拇指向右指了指，关节有点奇怪的凸显，远比线条柔和的脸蛋强硬。张七记得这双手。

不用吧，他突然说。

哦，焉嘉说，那……

张七从包里翻了个水杯给他，旧旧的，印花都掉了。你拿这个喝水吧，别喝这儿的水，瓶装水都别，他断断续续地说。

哦，焉嘉拉长了尾音。他伸手接过水杯，狡黠笑意一点一点爬上他的眼睛。

“那是不是……”他连撒娇都游刃有余，伸出手指点了点自己的面颊。

张七把心一横，拉开缩在墙角的猩红色帷幕，补上第一个热吻。

他很快发现和焉嘉交往是一件轻松的事情。他蓬松，明快又坦荡，可以轻松的接受善意和关怀，也可以轻松回应。

对小百合这个称号张七陈恳地回答因为你长得好看。焉嘉不置可否，似乎不大喜欢。我要man一点！他像小孩子一样摆出大力水手的姿势。张七说那倒也不必你挺好的没必要改变自己其实这属于性别的刻板印象……焉嘉一头倒在他身边的沙发抱枕上说天哪张延期张延期张延期张延期，张七说啊？焉嘉说没什么你继续，love and peace，他从抱枕底下伸出一只手作手势，过了一会从枕头底下钻出来吻张七。

焉嘉从来没对张七说过我爱你，但看过他的人都知道。他真的很爱你，总有人对张七说。是吗，张七挠挠头。很爱是多爱呢，他偶尔注视焉嘉侧脸，看他拨开汗淋淋刘海，感觉自己在注视一只美丽的独角兽。

你会永远爱我吗，张七想。

他们一起写歌，学乐器，玩滑板，看展，看电影，亲吻，做爱，一次架都没有吵过。焉嘉十八岁生日那天有盛大派对，结束后跑来找张七吃宵夜。他西装都没有换掉，头发里还夹着金色碎片，热热闹闹地和所有人打招呼，一屁股在张七旁边坐下，眼巴巴的等他把专门点的不辣的羊肉刮在他碟子里。

哥，你看到了吗？旁边人戳张七。

啥玩意？张七问。

那是宾利。

啥宾利。

旁边的人无语，你白和周南好了，你富二代杀手。

哈？张七一头雾水。什么宾利，他问焉嘉。

焉嘉正在和一块多筋羊肉作战，路边烧烤摊风里都是辣椒粉，哪有真正不辣的羊肉串。他一点辣也吃不得，嚼得眼泪汪汪，还没开口张七突然又说，你十八岁之后想干嘛。

焉嘉愣了愣，我想去网吧，我想学车。焉嘉的笑容慢慢懒下来。我想学ollie，他突然说。

ollie不用十八岁之后学吧，张七奇怪地说。

那倒不用，要不今天学吧，就今天，焉嘉说。张七楞了愣，他觉得有一丝丝古怪，宽容地摸了摸焉嘉的头。你生日你说了算，他说。

那天半夜他们窝在沙发上看电影，电影里也是盛大生日派对。张七突然说诶，焉小朋友，我是不是终于不犯法了啊。焉嘉愣了半天，突然爆笑。你法盲吧，他说，16岁，16岁，16岁已经可以了。张七无语，哎哟吓死我了我提心吊胆好久你知道吗。焉嘉笑得乐不可支，差点把遥控器扫到地上。他毛绒绒的脑袋搁在在张七的肩膀上，抬起手看着自己的腕表。

你知道吗张颜齐。

他说张七名字的时候总很快，有点含糊，可爱又亲昵。

我之前看了一篇文章，不是很权威的那种，说人类爱上一个人所需要的时间平均是183天。你认识我正好183天，但张颜齐，我还是没能让你爱上我。他遗憾又平静的说，甚至还带着点笑意。

要不要分手之前来个last try？他问。

张七和焉嘉分得无声无息，因为一个人一生只配拥有一段爱情传奇，他已经消耗了属于他的那一次。这段插曲很快被人忘掉，唯有一次一堆人一起喝酒，真心话大冒险逮住张七使劲的问。

没有什么好说的啊，张七说，你们这帮人好无聊。

我大冒险，他说，怎么还能不让大冒险，你们耍赖。

我说了你们可能也不明白，他这个人看着傻乎乎的，其实又聪明又刚烈，他沉默许久：我自己可能都搞不清楚，他却什么都知道。

人群逐渐冷却，喝酒，喝酒，他们喊。

不爱也分好多种，不爱的人里我最爱你。

张七做了一场183天的美梦，人总是要醒的。焉嘉在他的人生里划开一道口子，是一株嫁接到松柏上的樱枝，像明亮的阿波罗。但令人遗憾的是，只有普罗米修斯才是他知根知底，你来我往，疼痛但真实的爱人。

而焉嘉是焉嘉。焉嘉永远是焉嘉。

他之后收拾屋子，发现一叠旧稿纸整整齐齐压在台灯底下，打开来是他在某个夜晚糊里糊涂写的歌词。他为周南写过一百首隐晦的情歌，但也有一首属于另外一个名字。

一个秋日下午焉嘉在家附近的玩滑板，林荫道很长很长，他戴着耳机咕噜噜地滑过去，风把短发都吹乱。路边华人商店的橱窗里正在放音乐台，他突然停下，熟练的踩板用手接住。电视里摇滚乐手对着主持人侃侃而谈自己的新歌，说人人都活在人间，人人心里却也都有一个不存在的理想国。

主持人问，什么样的理想国？他絮絮叨叨：boy meets girl，爱都有回音，好人一定会幸福, you are the one and only。

焉嘉饶有兴趣地看完，把耳机戴回脑袋上。前面有一个不算太陡的小斜坡，他快乐地一滑而下，自由又自在，像乘着风。

松柏树上开过樱花，虽然只有短短一刹那。而松树与樱花都知道。


End file.
